Teatro a lo Inazuma Eleven GO!
by Laura Excla Red Racer
Summary: A el director del Raimon se le ocurre la brillante y loca idea de representar obras de teatro en la que nuestros chicos estarán metidos. ¿Que sucederá en las obras? Muchos líos al ensayar, malentendidos, romances, extrañas escenas y muchas risas. ¡Pasa y lee mientras te diviertes un rato!


**¡Hola a todos! Je, pues les traigo un nuevo fic -Empiezan a mirarla mal- ¡No me culpen! Mi imaginación desborda cuando menos me lo espero y pues entonces he de aprovecharla -Sonríe- Pero a lo que voy mi gente de el planeta averno (?) Este fic es de Inazuma Eleven GO! Pero, será como obra de teatro. ¿A que me refiero? Que cuando empiecen las obras pondré el formato script. Este fic en gran parte es para echarnos unas risas XD Bueno, digo el disclaimer y comenzamos ¿Oki?**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO! No me pertenece es de Level-5. De pertenecer me Yuuichi no estaría paralitico, Taiyou no sufriría en los pulmones y Kinako no moriría a dar a luz de Fey -Haciendo vudú a Level-5- **

* * *

Era una soleada mañana en la secundaria Raimon, aunque no para todos era lo mismo. Soltando pesados suspiros se encontraba un chico de cabellos plateados desordenados y de un aspecto rebelde y juvenil con mechas azules. Sus ojos ambarinos demostraban las pocas ganas que tenía de estar en la secundaria... ¡Estaban en vacaciones! ¿¡Porque les citaban en la secundaria?! ¿¡PORQUE LE HABÍAN DESPERTADO A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA?! El chico volvió a suspirar pesadamente mientras su hermana la miraba de reojo y negando agotada. El chico por su parte recordaba la fatídica llamadita que les había echo madrugar en mitad de las vacaciones

FlashBack:

_Eran las 5 de la madrugada y el se encontraba durmiendo el en sofá pues se había quedado viendo una película la cual se perdió casi la mitad. El chico estaba en sus tranquilos sueños cuando escucho el sonido del teléfono. Abrió perezosamente los ojos y buscó el teléfono aunque primero cogió el mando de la televisión creyendo que era el teléfono. Después cogió un plátano que había en la mesa y cuando al fin iba a coger el teléfono se cayó del sofá y se vio a su hermana de brazos cruzados y con una mirada reprobatoria. El chico intentó desvelarse mientras la chica contestaba a la llamada aunque poco sirvió eso ya que sus ojos le pedían dormir un poco mas. El chico apunto estaba de cerrar sus ambarinos ojos cuando su hermana se le subió encima usándole de sillón a lo que el gruñó dolorido despertándose y gritando a su hermana._

_-¡Oye quitate de encima! – Gritó el chico cuando la chica le tiro de las mejillas _

_-Escuchadme bien, a las 8 de la mañana nos han dicho que debemos ir a la secundaria. La que llamó fue Otonoshi-sensei _

_-Estamos en vacaciones... No quiero madrugar... Sabes que yo me despierto a las 2 de la tarde... – Contestó el chico bostezando. La chica suspiró y se levantó de encima suya_

_-Escuchadme Kaito, solo espero que antes de las 8 estés despierto o te tiraré un balde de agua helada y te quedarás sin desayunar. – Sentenció la chica para volverse a su cuarto y seguir durmiendo una hora mas_

_-Lo que tu digas... – Dijo el chico quedándose dormido del tirón en el suelo_

Fin FlashBack

Y así es como se encontraban dentro de la secundaria, sentados en unas incomodas sillas en vez de estar en sus cómodas camas, durmiendo plácidamente hasta quien sabe que hora. El chico lloró internamente ya que ni sabía el motivo por el que estaban aquí. Suspiró y miró a todos los que se encontraban en la clase. ¿Quienes se suponían que faltaban? Observó a todos y vio que quienes faltaban era Mery y Jeik. En ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a ambos mientras que la pelimiel llevaba en brazos a un pequeño niño. El pequeño Ren. El pequeño sonrió de forma kawaii como era de costumbre en el mientras las chicas se le acercaban. Los chicos en ese momento suspiraron, no entendían como el pequeño tenía tanto excito con las chicas. Lo mucho que podía impresionar eran sus extraños ojos ya que eran ámbares con rojo por arriba. Eso era lo mas extraño pues, su pelo era negro de un estilo al de Hyuuga-sensei pero el niño siempre era un excito entre las chicas.

-¿Podemos empezar ya? Aun ni se porque estamos aquí y tengo sueño. – Dijo Kaito mientras que Haruna asentía sonriente

-Bien, les llame a todos porque al director se le ocurrió que como todos ustedes vaguearan en las vacaciones, haremos unas obras de teatro. – Explico la peliazul mientras todos gritaban sorprendidos

-¡¿Y el director no piensa que a lo mejor tenemos otros planes!? – Gritó Kurama enfadado mientras que la peli plateada le tomaba del hombro haciendo que se sentase de nuevo y hablase

-No quiero ser borde pero... Kurama esta vez tiene razón, no es normal que en mitad de las vacaciones al director le de la picada de obligarnos a hacer unas obras de teatro, es ilógico. – Dijo la ojiambar seria

-Um... Pues a mi me gusta la idea. – Dijo sonriente la pelimiel de ojos ámbar cuando Tsurugi la miro y chasqueo la lengua

-Como no tu debías estar de acuerdo... Y con mi mala suerte de seguro me toca hacer de algo contigo. – Dijo el peliazul suspirando pesadamente a lo que la ojiambar le sacaba la lengua

-En cuanto a eso Kyousuke-kun, los papeles no serán por sexo femenino o sexo masculino. – Dijo Haruna a lo que todos la miraron confusos

-¿Nos esta diciendo que las chicas podrían tener papeles de chicos y los chicos papeles de chicas? – Preguntó sin creerse lo Keria abriendo sus ojos jades de par en par

-Exactamente. – Contestó Haruna sonriente

-Y habrá distintas obras para elegir. – Dijo apareciendo de improvisto la rubia de ojos azules de nombre Rena con una sonrisita misteriosa

-Nee-chan... ¿Acaso tu estas metida en todo esto? – Preguntó con una gotita estilo anime la peliazul de ojos verdes de nombre Sakoto mientras que la ojiazul asentía

-¿Y cuales son esas obras Rena-chan? – Preguntó Gamma viéndola con una sonrisa mientras ella sonreía de nuevo y sacaba un papelito

-Bien, las obras son: La bella durmiente, Blancanieves, Caperucita roja, Romeo y Julieta y La Sirenita. – Dijo sonriente mientras todos se miraban

-Irán acercándose y sacando papelitos los cuales tienen el nombre de lo que les tocará, algunos les tocará de protagonistas y a otros papeles secundarios. – Dijo sonriente Haruna mientras sacaba una urna y todos se ponían en fila, algunos mas ilusionados que otros, pero bueno.

Todos empezaron a sacar papelitos y cuando todos ya los habían sacado, Haruna miro a todos los cuales algunos estaban en shock y otros estaban aliviados con su papel.

-Ahora decidme que papel les toco, debo apuntarlo. – Dijo sonriendo Rena. – Primero para la obra de la Bella Durmiente. ¿Quien es el príncipe? – Preguntó mientras que Sakura levantaba la mano y Masaki se sonrojaba

-¿¡COMO QUE YO SERÉ LA PRINCESA?! – Gritó Masaki mientras que Sakura se encogía de hombros. – ¡QUIERO UN CAMBIO DE PAPELES!

-Ok, tomo nota. Sakura es el príncipe y Masaki la princesa en la Bella Durmiente. Y no se aceptan cambios Masaki-kun – Dijo la chica sonriendo dulcemente de forma misteriosa. – Ahora para Blancanieves, ¿Quien es el príncipe? – Dijo y Alpha levantó la mano serio. – ¿Y la princesa? – Esta vez fue la rubia de ojos aguamarina Akari quien levantó la mano tímidamente. – Vale, Alpha príncipe y Akari princesa en Blancanieves.

"No me puedo creer... Que sea princesa de Alpha-kun..." **Pensó la chica sonriendo sonrojada y como tonta mientras todos la miraban con una gotita estilo anime**

-Sigamos... ¿Quien es Caperucita roja y quien el lobo? – Volvió a preguntar Rena mientras que Mery y Tsurugi levantaban la mano. –Ya veo, Mery-chan es la caperuza y Tsurugi el Lobo. Debo darles unas instrucciones sobre esta obra mas tarde, ¿De acuerdo? – Preguntó con una sonrisa misteriosa mientras ambos asentían curiosos. – Veamos, ¿Quienes son Julieta y Romeo? – Preguntó mientras Beta y Keria levantaban la mano – Entiendo, entonces Beta es Julieta y Keria es Romeo ¿No?

-Así es, ambos valemos para el papel. – Dijo Keria algo mas animado y sonriendo a Beta quien solo asentía algo sonrojada

-Bueno... Por ultimo, La Sirenita. ¿Quien es la Sirenita? ¿Y el príncipe? – Rena miró a todos mientras que Shindou levantaba la mano sonrojado de vergüenza y Yuri le seguía. – Shindou-san la Sirenita y Yuri-nee el príncipe, ¿Estarán ambos contentos no? – Dijo Rena sonriente mientras apuntaba los nombres en una libreta.

-¿Y los demás que? – Pregunto Sakoto agarrada del brazo de Ibuki mientras el chico sonreía nervioso

-En cuanto a los demás, serán los encargados de pequeñas obras cortas. – Dijo Haruna mientras los demás se miraban confusos. – Quiero decir que, después de las obras principales, ustedes se cambiarán y harán unas pequeñas obras como cierre final de cualquier obra, serie o incluso anime

-¡Yei! ¡Anime! ¡Manga! – Dijo sonriente Sakoto mientras a todos les salía una gotita estilo anime

-Y bueno, aquí los únicos que no participaremos seremos Saki-san, Gamma-kun y yo – Dijo Rena con una sonrisa misteriosa

-¿Y Gamma porque no participará? – Preguntó el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar Jeik curioso

-Por que es mi novio y quiero estar con el – Dijo la chica con simpleza haciendo que todos se cayesen al estilo anime. La chica sonrío misteriosamente y se coloco delante de Gamma. – ¿Estas de acuerdo?

-Ha-Hai – Dijo el chico sonriendo mientras le recorría un escalofrío la espalda ya que no se esperaba que se pusiese delante suya.

-Bueno, pues ahora solo me queda decirles a Tsurugi-kun y Mery-chan el cambio en su obra, ¿Vienen conmigo? – Preguntó la pelivioleta de ojos del mismo color Saki que después de haber estado todo el tiempo callada habló. Tsurugi y Mery se miraron entre si y asintieron y Saki salio de la clase siendo seguida de ambos

-Bueno, los demás por el contrario deberán elegir el tipo de obra que quieran hacer y decírmelo mas tarde. – Dijo mirando a todos el pelivioleta de ojos azules Kou mientras Kaito sonreía y Kou se estremecía. – ¿Y tu que me miras?

-Um... Ya que mi Fran no esta, podrías ayudarme tu con mi parte de la obra, Kou-kun~ – Dijo el chico acercándose al pelivioleta con una sonrisa que le hizo quedarse helado y que todos mirasen atentos

-Aparta de mi maldito hentai... – Dijo Kou echándose todo lo que podía hacia atrás mientras Kaito sonreía de manera lobuna y le cogía del brazo sacándole de la clase

-Decidme que Kaito no hará una locura... – Dijo una pelinegra de ojos jade con los ojos como platos

-No lo se Miyoko... Pero mas le vale que no o le mataré... – Dijo Sakura de brazos cruzados soltando un suspiro pesado cuando se escucho un grito

-¿Y ahora que sucede? – Preguntó Ibuki mientras Sakoto se encogía de hombros y por la puerta entraban unos sonrojados Tsurugi y Mery.

-No pienso hacer eso con esta cara bonita – Dijo Tsurugi sonrojado mientras la pelimiel le sacaba la lengua sonrojada

-Simplemente no lo quieres hacer porque no das con el papel – Dijo la chica y el chico la miro mal

-Tu si que no das con el papel – Contestó Tsurugi y Mery frunció el ceño

-¿Quieres ver como si doy? – Le preguntó y Tsurugi la cogió de la mano enseñando los guiones

-Vamos pues a mi casa, haber si eres capaz, aprendiz de caperuza – Dijo el chico susurrándole en el oído mientras que a Mery le entraba un escalofrío y asentía. Ambos sin decir nada a nadie se fueron a casa del peliazul. Todos se miraron confusos y Saki solo sonreía nerviosa

-¿Que sucedió Saki-chan? – Preguntó Kirino confuso

-Esto... Pues para que la obra de Caperucita roja fuese mas... "Divertida" Cambiaron el guión y en la obra, habrá un "Amorío" Entre el lobo y Caperucita – Explico la pelivioleta sonriendo nerviosa mientras que la mayoría se sonrojaba

-Te refieres ah... ¿Que el lobo hace "Eso" con Caperucita? – Preguntó Fey

-Cuando en el cuento dice el lobo: "Para comerte mejor" Es cuando en esta obra, tirara a Caperucita a la cama y empezara... Ya saben... Cuando llegue a un punto clave, bajaremos el telón

-Um... Ya veo... – Murmuró Jeik mientras que un gran aura oscura le aparecía al igual que a Keria y Fey

-Genial, unos complejo de Hermana/Prima/Amiga activados. – Dijo la chica con una gotita estilo anime

-Oigan... ¿Y Kou-kun? – Preguntó la chica mientras que Kira sonreía de lado

-Se fue con Kaito a dios sabrá donde – Dijo la chica con simpleza

-¡DEJAME HENTAI! – Se escuchó el grito de Kou

-Mira, allí están. – Dijo Jeik riendo

-Pero si no te hice nada. – Dijo un Kaito divertido entrando por la puerta

-Nunca, repito, ¡NUNCA! Haré ese tipo de obra contigo. ¡ANTES MUERTO! – Grito el chico rojo mientras Kaito reía y enrollaba uno de los largos mechones del chico entre sus dedos

-Te ves muy lindo enfadado, Kou-chan~ – Dijo el chico divertido mientras a Kou le aparecía un tic nervioso en el ojo

-Algún día te mataré... – Murmuró el chico con un aura oscura a su alrededor mientras que todos tragaban en seco.

-Bu-Bueno, chicos ya lo hablan en privado todo lo que deban hablar. Ahora deben irse a sus casas – Dijo Haruna nerviosa mientras todos asentían y ella reía nerviosa por las reacciones de algunos. Todos al final salieron y se dirigieron hacía sus respectivas casas, aunque Kou no dudo en darle una patada en la espinilla a Kaito a lo que este gimió dolorido. – Esto será entretenido y difícil... – Se dijo la peliazul riendo un poco

* * *

**¡Bueno! Aquí acaba! Ahhh debería haberlo tenido echo para hace mas de dos días pero ya saben lo que dice: Sin prisas pero sin pausas XD ¿Que? Si ya se que me demoro Muuucho en mis demás fics pero... ¡JA! ¡Sufro un gran problema de imaginatus severus aguditis! Y cuando la imaginación viene hay que aprovecharla OwO Bueno no me enrollo mas y les dejo las preguntitas del día .3.**

**-¿Que les pareció?**

**-¿Que pasará con Mery y Tsurugi?**

**-¿Kaito puede llegar a pasarse con Kou?**

**-¿Kou realmente es demasiado uke? **

**-¿Como se verán Sakura de príncipe y Masaki de princesa?**

**-¿Como se verá Shindou de la Sirenita y Yuri del príncipe?**

**-¿Continuación?**

**¿Reviews o posibles sugerencias?**

**Eso es todo, sin mas me despido y nos leemos! ¡Sayo, Matta Nee!**


End file.
